


Art for 'You Probably Think This Fic Is About You'

by bracari



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: After they recover from the Fall, Hannibal and Will reintroduce themselves to society. Not long after, Hannibal starts going out on dates. With someone who isn't Will.Will doesn't deal with it all that well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Probably Think This Fic Is About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059024) by [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac). 



> Illustration made for chronicopheliac's Hannibal Big Bang 2016 fic.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my art blog at bracari-iris.tumblr.com


End file.
